Fenton & Phantom
by sodapop765
Summary: What if the world knew Danny was Phantom? What if they were split shortly after? What if his ghost half had his own ghostly life? Why do I keep asking questions? Why? Why? Why! I do not own night chat and don't mean to offend anyone with name mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and never will.

"I can do this." Said Danielle as she scrunched up looking like she was meditating and passing gas at the same time.

"Little sister, for the full twelve years of your ghostly life I have looked out for you, fed you, taught you right from wrong and now I beg you, stop trying to fly."

"Daniel, I don't want to wait for my powers to develop, I wanna fly right now! Hey I'm doin' it." Said Danielle as she floated up to the ceiling.

"Three, two, one." Said Daniel grimly

Danielle groaned and fell to the hard wood floor of the bedroom. As she fell she she melted then solidified.

"See, told ya so."

"Kids stop messin' around and get dressed we only have…TEWNTY MINUTES!!!!!!!"

"Mac warm up the car!!! KIDS GET READY!!!! GO!! GO!!! GO!!!!."

"Ma what about breakfast?"

"Jeremy we'll stop off at McRonalds."

"Yippee!!"

"Who's gonna take me to kindergarten?" said Dan-Dan Cutely.

19 MINUTES LATER

"Class," said Mr. Lancer "We have a new student, Danny Phantom."

"Hey, I thought Fentoad was Phantoad.

"Danny, please com in."

As Daniel entered there was a collective gasp. Then muttering. Then laughing.

"Sir please call me Daniel."

More laughing.

"Sir why are they laughing?"

"Danny Daniel I understand it must have taken a long time to dress like us but I believe your clothing is a bit out of date."

"Sir I do not understand, this is how all people dress."

Confused faces replaced laughter.

"Daniel, what year is this?"

"1936"

Strange looks.

"Well we got rid of the letters to save time."

"UHH, well class let's begin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least one review and I continue.


	2. Daniels Lament

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1. (PS: see character descriptions at my profile.) This story is a steam punk. (Look it up)

Daniel's first day at school hadn't been a good one. For starters his education was somewhat lacking. Considering the fact that he had to drop out then back into school depending on the family's financial situation and his education did not go past 1936.

Students ridiculed him about everything including his class. It was his fault the Ghost Zone had a social caste system. But one good thing came of this. He met her. Bat girl, he called her was perfect in every way shape and form. She was so dark and pasty. Her hair was such an odd color, ebony like the majestic raven as it chanted nevermore. Her eyes, purple like his favorite fruit, grapes. She was beautiful head strong and all that jazz. But alas the girl of his dreams was taken by the very person who possessed him, Danny Fenton, his direct opposite. Everything about him reeked of the very type of person Daniel hated most in the entire Ghost Zone. His long messy hair, his white teeth, the lack of holes in his clothes. Everything about him made Daniels Ectoplasmic blood boil to the point of him almost striking him. But he did not. Sure this Danny person had possessed him for twelve months but that was not his fault. His father had directly told him he was not to play there but did he listen no and now look what happened. Well look on the lime green side he's ok now.


	3. Evolution vs Creationism and confessions

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 I'm neutral on this subject no one is right no one is wrong. I'm simply illustrating the era Daniel comes from.

Two months into the school year the laughing died down and Daniel still hadn't confessed is feelings to Bat Girl who he discovered was named Samantha. He doubted he ever would.

"Class today I will be reading Charles Darwin THEROY OF EVOLUTION." Said Mr. Lancer

"You're wrong." Said Jessica.

"What?!?" said a shocked Mr. .Lancer

"My older sister simply stated that the bible clearly states that GOD created the Ghost Zone in seven days." Said Daniel calmly.

"Yeah everything that is was and everything that was is." Said Danielle" Or something like that."

"Here's a tip Danielle," said Daniel "Think before you speak."

"That's honestly what you believe?" said Sam

(Next few lines will be them speaking French amongst them selves)

"Let's try this, guys." Said Daniel

"What for her." said Jessica

"Yes Jessica, you know I care for her."

"Fine I'll try it, you too Danielle."

"Hey!"

The lesson had already started and they listened without making a peep unknown to them, Sam had heard the whole thing and her mouth was gaping.

"I can believe it!" said Sam

"What?!" Said Danny concerned

"He likes me!" said Sam

"Who!" Screamed Danny

"Daniel." Said Sam softly


	4. Daniel is depressed and drunk

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.Don't know who Mary Murphy is her name just came to mind. If you are Mary Murphey I don't mean to offend.

Danny didn't take the news of Daniels crush well, of corse a little perswasion of on behalf of Jessica changed Danny's mind for the best.

"Listen bud, my lil' brother don't handle depression well, so you and Mary Murphey over there better stay of his case and I mean it." said an angry Jessica.

"Why does he even like me?" said Sam

"He just does ok."

"Well I don't like him, he's weird and keeps acting like its 1945." Said Sam in a nasty tone.

"It's 1936 and you walk around like a harlot with you short skirt and midrift, all you rich people are all the same. You think you're better than me huh? Well that's not my problem, girly because guess what, (he was starting to tear up) I don't need this I'm (tears start shedding) leaving this school and people like you forever." Said Daniel who had overheard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------1 week later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Phantom where is your brother?" said Mr. Lancer

"He's at home drunk, sir." Said Jessica

"Drunk?!?" said a horrifyied Mr. Lancer

"Yeah after little miss upperclass said she hated him he's been hittin' the rum, hard." Said Danielle

"And it's all Samantha Mansons fault." They both said in an accusing tone.

"My fault!?!"

"No, it's Ricky Rat's fault." Said Danielle sarcastically.

"My fault!?!" said Sam

"My, my, Danielle is there an echo in here?" said Jessica meanly

"No Jessica, just the poor little rich girl."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not continueing until I get at least 2 more reviews


	5. Depressed and in bed

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

We open to a bedroom that has seen better days. The paint was peeling the floor had many loose boards that were pathetically covered with black and white stripped throw rugs. The windowsill was lopsided. The torn lime green curtains blew in the face or one Daniel Phantom. Making no effort to stop the wind by closing the window he just laid in his bed.

"Daniel honey, please get up. It's been two days." Said Maggie as she opened the door a crack

Rather than reply Daniel just pulled the black and white checkered quilt over his head.

"Honey I know it's hard but you need an education."

"For what? It's not like we can afford college." Said Daniel as he rolled over toward his mother who could now see the depressed expression on his face.

"Face it mom, he's cracked." Said Jeremy who had come in to get his green and purple yo-yo.

"Jeremy!"

"Face it mom, it's the truth." Said Jeremy who had popped a piece of gum in his mouth

"Your brother is just fine!"

"You had to give him a bath last night." Pointed out Jeremy

"He's just having some…problems." Said Maggie as she fixed Jeremy's collar and took the yo-yo out of his pocket

"Hello I'm right here. I can hear everything your saying." Said Daniel irratibley

"Sorry honey." Said Maggie

"Whatever." Said Daniel as he left.


	6. Last exit to Shantyville

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Last Exit to Springfield

Daniel was still getting over Samantha Manson when a much more pressing matter came up: the coal power plant union.

"We need a union! We need a union!" came the chant of the crowd as Daniel peddled up to the meeting place (AKA the woods behind the school).

"Hi Daniel, its swell you're here." Said Camden as Daniel walked up to the clearing

"Thanks Cammy. What's Lenny ranting about?"

"Says we need a union, pathetic."

"What's so bad about a union?"

"The union isn't pathetic, it's our president."

"What's wrong with Lenny?" said Danielle as she decided to join her brother's conversation

"He's all talk but no walk." Said Cammy making a disgusted face

"Your preachin' to the choir man." Said Daniel

"Shh, he's talkin'." Said Danielle

"Things are fine the way they are," said a green skinned kid of about eighteen with a shirt that said president of the union on it.

"Re-election!" yelled Camden "all in favor"

"I" said ninety nine percent of the crowd

"All opposed."

"Nay." Said the droopy voice guy

"Congratulations Daniel, you're our new president." Said Danielle as the crowd picked her brother up

"What's this job pay?"

"Didly Squat."

"Awe man."

"Unless you're crooked."

"Yippee."

At the dinner table--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"President of the union! I'm so proud!" said Maggie

"Another roll Mr. President." Said Mack

"Thanks pop."

"They made you president!?!" Laughed Jessica "like the blind-deaf leading the blind!"

"Be supportive of Daniel now that he has life long connections to the world of organized crime." Said Danielle as she reached across the table for a roll only to have it snatched by Jeremy.

"Organized what?" said Jeremy with his mouth full and winning a slap on the back of the head from Maggie.

"The mob stupid!" said Danielle as she flung a pea at Jeremy

"Daniel you are not joining the mob and Danielle stop throwing peas

"Yes ma'am." The both said at once

"Now about this union business-" started Maggie

"Honey I don't care if he's black listed, they need a union!." Said Mack as he pounded his fist on the table and many glasses of milk fell over and Dan-Dan started laughing while splashing

"We will discuss this after you clean this up Mack."

"Why do I gotta do everything around here." Mumbled Mack

"What was that dear."

"Nothing, nothing at all."


	7. Last exit to shantyville part 2

Disclaimer: see previous chapter I do not own lisa's song and am not making a profit from this work of fan fiction and do not intend to. If WGZN is real I don't own it

"Guys I looked over this contract and-"started Daniel at the podium

"Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!" started Cammy and everyone joined in

"All in favor?" said Cammy

"I" came the cry of the crowd

"All opposed?" said Cammy

"Nay." Said the droopy voice guy

"Who keeps saying that?" said Daniel as he searched the crowd

"It was him." Said the guy with the exact same droopy voice "let's get him fellas!"

The crowd attacked a musscle bound guy next to him

"Bah." Said an old man with gray hair and old timey mustache fancy suite and walking stick

"Sir, a moment of your time please?"

"Oh, what is it this time Kimpers?" said the old man boredly

"Well you see sir, they aren't leaving. Perhaps you should give in."

"First I give into them then the orphans then the church and pretty soon I'll be flat broke because everyone wants a piece of D. S. Kurns."

"I see your point sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we want?" screamed Cammy

"A union contract!" replied the crowd

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

"_So gather 'round children it's high time ya learned 'bout a hero named Daniel and a demon named Kurns. We'll march day and night by the big smoking tower, they have the plant but we have the power." _Sang Danielle as she played her tamberine

--------------------------------At the first Ghost Zone radio station (WGZN)----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight on Night time chat we have union president Daniel Phantom and old miser Donald Samson Kurns.

"You wanted an opening speech Mr. Kurns."

"Yes thank you gent. I will reap a vengeance upon this town. No one shall be sparred. No one!"

"A chilling vision of thins to come."

At the office of D.C. Kurns----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good bye Shantyville. From my heart I stab at thee." Said Mr. Kurns as he pushed the big red button marked danger. As he pushed that button all the power went out for the part of the Ghost Zone Daniel lived and as well as Amity Park because the two were intertwined.

Strike central---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey all the lights went out!" said Daniel as Danielle got up and took out her tamberine

"_So we'll march day and night by the big smoking tower, they have the plant but we have the power."_ Sang Danielle as the others joined in.

The office of D.C. Kurns-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kimpers, tell this David Phantom I'm ready to deal."


End file.
